


Tug at Me in My Dreams

by obeymint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Biting, Bryce is AMAB but I’m gonna try to keep it all gender neutral, Collars, Consensual Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hickeys, Idk man I just can’t write in second or first person like ever, I’m shit at writing ok, M/M, MC is gender neutral, Mating Press, Oh also Bryce is a demon lol, Oral Play, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Prostate Stimulation, Somnophilia, Teeth, Yes I’m using Bryce instead of the reader hush, blowjob, mmmm mouth, oh uh also hickeys, oral fixation kink, please read the fuxking tags, porn without a plot, read the tags, rimjob, this is literally my first time writing smht, tongueeeeeesss, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymint/pseuds/obeymint
Summary: In which Belphie has a dream about getting a blowjob from Bryce and he likes it so much he goes to them for moreBryce is my MC cuz I can’t write in second person at all, they are AMAB NBLiterally my first time writing smut of any kind and I’m kinda proud of it cuz it’s actually substantial for once pls make sure to thoroughly roast me in the comments <3
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Original Character/Belphegor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Tug at Me in My Dreams

He’s staring down at them, those big emerald and gold orbs staring up at him as their head bobs up and down on his cock, lips and tongue doing all they can to stimulate his arousal. And it’s working, oh it’s working _so well._ Their tongue works the tip, grazing over the slit. He lets out a shaky moan, tangling his hand in their chocolate brown hair, a single minty green chunk in their bangs getting knotted into the mix. He’s so close, he’s _oh so close,_ ready to blow his seed into their mouth and down his throat. He can feel it ready to burst, hot and sticky and thick and-

And then he wakes up.   
  


Damn, that was such a good dream, too.   
  


He’s curled up in the attic bed, eyes groggy with sleep. His muscles are still heavy, joints sore with relaxation. He rubs his eyes and stretches with a long yawn, draining the sleep from his body. Though the stiffness in his pants won’t exactly go away on its own. Not after a dream like that, of course.   
  


He gets out of bed, groggily making his way downstairs. He doesn’t know what time it is, and he really doesn’t care. He just wants to take care of his erection and he’s tired of jacking off. He needs something _more_ this time. Something.. warmer. And he knows where he wants to get it from.   
  


He makes his way to Bryce’s room, muscles still heavy and tired. Bryce should still be awake at this time, right? It’s not that late, he thinks. Though he supposes Bryce being a bit of a night owl means it won’t matter either way. He knocks, waiting. In a few seconds Bryce opens the door, eyes tired. They’re dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt that falls to their knees, the neckline cut in a low v-line to prevent from irritating their neck.   
  


“Hey,” they reply sleepily. “What’s up?”

”It’s cold, can I sleep with you?”

”Sure, man. Come on in.”

They open the door more and move to the side, giving Belphie room to walk in, which he does. He lays on the bed, snuggling into his cow-printed pillow as they close the door and get under the covers themselves. They relax a bit, getting comfortable, but don’t get ready to sleep. Instead they stare back at Belphie.

”Don’t think I didn’t notice that boner,” they speak curtly. “I assume you came here to take care of it?”

Damn, they noticed. Oh well, less work for him to do.   
  


“Haha, yea I guess. Wanna help?”

”I dunno.”

Well that wasn’t the answer he was looking for.   
  


He knows they’re curious about a few things, so he asks. Trying sleep sex? Sounds like something they’d like, the kinky little shit. They shrug with a “sure” and try to go to sleep.   
  


Damn does he hate needing to be so vocal and talkative with Bryce sometimes. Even if it’s better on everyone’s peace of mind to make sure all is communicated- Bryce’s especially- sometimes he’d rather just not talk. No matter, what’s settled is settled. 

Once he’s sure Bryce is asleep he gets to work, slipping their shirt up just enough to expose their groin, soft thighs and flaccid cock greeting him in return. He massages their thighs, peppering small kisses to the flesh and nipping gently into the more sensitive areas. He hears small hitches in their breath, and that pleases him. He goes to work on their cock, licking at their scrotum gently before going up the underside of their length, giving special attention to the head. He can feel Bryce hardening in his mouth, encouraging him to continue, which he does. Once Bryce has become fully erect he releases himself with a soft ‘pop,’ deciding to give attention elsewhere. He lifts up their hips, spreading their cheeks to get a good view of their ass. 

And oh is it a gorgeous ass.   
  


He checks to see if Bryce is still asleep, and they sure enough are, snoring lightly. He smiles to himself and makes a mental note of how cute their sleeping face is before lowering his head down, his tongue grazing their entrance gently. Bryce’s breath hitches in their sleep again, leg muscles tightening reflexively. He pauses, waits for them to relax and begins again, tongue outlining their asshole and coating the area with his saliva. Bryce begins to stir, so he pauses again, waiting for them to relax back into slumber. Eventually they do, so he goes right back to work, making pleased hums as he eats them out, getting lost in the action. He doesn’t notice they’re awake until he hears their soft moans.   
  


Shit, they woke up already. Good thing this was consensual, then.   
  


Bryce tangles their hand into his hair, hips subconsciously grinding down into his tongue. As much as he likes that, he pulls off, moving to hover over and straddle Bryce. He looks them in the eye, both tired, lustful gazes meeting in the dead of night. He asks only one question.

”Where’s the collar?”

Bryce knows exactly what he’s talking about and wordlessly crawls to their nightstand, pulling a pleather collar with a chain leash attached and a bottle of lube.

They hand both to Belphie and he immediately puts the collar around Bryce’s neck, laying them down and tugging the collar. They let out a gasp and he smirks, moving back down in between their legs, tongue lathering at their entrance once more. He hums at the noises they make, the gasps and moans. He tugs the collar taught as he slips his tongue past the entrance, in and out, slowly and gently. Bryce moans and gasps in time with his tongue, and oh how glorious they sound. It makes him impatient, so he pulls off again, Bryce letting out a whine of displeasure before gasping when Belphie tugs the leash particularly hard, staring them down.   
  


“I think it’s time we moved on, I’m a bit tired of waiting.”

Bryce just stares wide-eyed and confused, watching. Belphie opens the bottle of lube, squirting more than enough into his fingers. He leans down and kisses Bryce’s neck and collarbones as he runs a lives finger around their entrance, slipping in a single finger. Bryce moans at this, legs spreading already. He smirks, their reactions are oh so adorable. He works in a second finger, allowing Bryce time to adjust before he goes for a third, pumping in and out of their tight asshole. Their hips are thrusting to meet Belphie’s hand, their soft round face flushed red with lust and moans. Belphie figures that Bryce is stretched enough, so he pulls out. Bryce lets out another whine, this one needy over displeased.   
  


Oh Belphie likes where this is going. Bryce is already relaxed enough to lose control of themselves. 

He squirts more lube into his hand, spreading it on his own erect cock with long, slow pumps. He grabs the base and lines himself up to Bryce, moving their legs for easier entry. With their knees now to their torso, he pushes in slowly and gently. Bryce pants, slowly adjusting to the newfound girth within them. Once he’s at the hilt of his length, Belphie pauses, giving the demon under him time to fully relax and adjust. They pant, eyes squeezed shut as leg muscles tightening and relaxing as their body gets used to its current situation. Once Bryce opens their eyes he begins, first thrusting slowly to give Bryce time to adjust to _motion_ as well; they’ve never been able to handle taking sex too quickly. Better for Belphie, he likes to take it slowly and lazily.   
  


Which is exactly what he’s doing.   
  


He gets to savor all of Bryce’s little moans and pants and whimpers as he slaps his hips into their ass, his own sounds slipping on occasion. He bends down, kissing their under-jaw before leaving a particularly rough bite into the crook of their shoulder, absolutely _relishing_ the needy, loud whine that escapes Bryce’s throat. Those small fangs in their mouth That become visible as they do just make him want to stick his fingers down their throat.   
  


So he does, well, exactly that. Prepping himself up just high enough to get a view of their face from above, noticing the horns already peeking out from the sides of their head, curved and ridged to perfection. He starts by rubbing their cheek, noticing their eye peeking open as best it can to watch before he sticks a thumb onto their tongue, pressing down as a signal to play with it. They oblige, holding his thumb in between their fangs as they run a soft tongue along the pad of his thumb. He smirks, enjoying the lewd look they give him from under those half-shut eyes as he slams into them.   
  


He just wants to be like this for as long as possible, slamming into Bryce’s hips with a purpose, their tongue around his fingers as their bright green and gold eyes stare at him so needy. He just wants so much more time-

Oh fuck, he’s already close.   
  


He hadn’t noticed the pool of heat settling in his gut until now. How long has he been fucking them? No matter, he grunts, slamming harder, Bryce louder under him.   
  


“Bryce, Bryce hey I’m close..”

”A-aahhh—already..?”

... _Already?_

Wow here he thought he just lost track of time. Can’t change it now.   
  


With a final thrust he releases into Bryce, feeling a scaled tail wrap around him as he stills, his seed filling them as they pant, still erect. They hadn’t finished yet? Guess that’s one more thing he’s gotta do.   
  


Still hard, he thrusts into them still, paying as little attention to his overly sensitive cock as he can, trying to find that sweet spot.   
  


He knows he’s found it when Bryce lets out a particularly loud, whiny moan.   
  


He smirks to himself and continues to thrust into that spot until Bryce cums all over their nightshirt, legs shaking as their scaled reptilian paws flex and relax with the tension in their body.   
  


He almost forgot about Bryce’s habit of transforming during sex. He’d always found it absolutely adorable.   
  


He massages their hips as he pulls out, Bryce’s breath bitching and relaxing as he fully exist them, his cum leaking out of their asshole. He takes off the collar and soiled nightshirt and puts them in their respective places before returning to spoon the smaller demon, peppering kisses along their neck as he caresses their waist, falling asleep before they do.   
  


That was exactly what he needed. 


End file.
